Many different types of electronic systems contain printed circuit boards, which can be upgraded or reconfigured to some degree without any hardware modification. Such an upgrade or reconfiguration often requires the use of a configuration file. A configuration file identifies the printed circuit board(s) and/or modules(s) on the board to be upgraded or reconfigured, and also describes the capabilities that the board(s) and/or modules(s) should have after the upgrade or reconfiguration. Typically, a configuration file is a text file that the technician or system operator edits with a standard editor, according to detailed instructions from the board's manufacturer. However, manual editing of a configuration file is prone to error.
A configuration file can also be created through a configuration program that uses a graphical user interface to display a representation of the printed circuit boards on the screen. This requires the system operator or technician using such a program to associate a particular printed circuit board with its representation on the screen. Printed circuit boards are sometimes identified by numbering or labeling, and in such cases, the program may use these numbers or labels on the screen. However, the technician or system operator may not readily recall the numbering or labeling scheme. Therefore, a need exists for a system or method to address the above deficiencies in identifying a printed circuit board during an upgrade or reconfiguration.